walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Maggie Greene (Comic Series)
Maggie Greene is a main character first encountered in Issue 10 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is the last surviving member of the Greene family, girlfriend-turned-wife of Glenn, and biological father of their child, and, soon after Carol's death, she becomes the adoptive mother of Sophia. She moves out of Alexandria with her adoptive daughter shortly after Glenn's death to the Hilltop Colony, but, in the conflict with the Saviors, she convinces the population to fight, successfully removing Gregory from power and becoming the de facto leader of Hilltop. Character Characteristics Maggie was never a religious individual, often annoyed by her father's extreme religious attitude, which he was awakened to after her mother's death. She's shown herself to be both physically and emotionally weak, relying on Glenn for protection and comfort. She often struggles with her own insecurities as well, worrying about what people (including Glenn) think of her, even within the most least affecting situations, and trying to hide her emotions so as not to have her weaknesses be fully exposed. These insecurities and Maggie's constant mood swings bring a strain to her and Glenn's relationship and leads him to become confused about where they stand. In time, Maggie has been shown to overcome her fears and concerns as Hilltop leader. Maggie grows severely independent and hardened over time, mostly after Glenn's death. She is shown to stand up for what she believes in and has become an important voice in the survivors. She convinces the population of Hilltop to fight against The Saviors, showing great leadership and strength. She soon becomes their leader. Two years after the events of "All Out War", Maggie continues to have a tight grasp on things at the Hilltop. The residents respect Maggie as a leader and have faith in her that she will make the right decisions. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Maggie grew up in the city, and following her mother's death, moved with the rest of the family back to Hershel's childhood home/farm. She attended school in the area along with most of her other siblings and went to college for one semester where she flunked her courses and had to be pulled out because of her father running out of money. Shortly before the apocalypse occurred, she was dating a supposedly abusive guy. Post-Apocalypse Miles Behind Us When Otis accidentally shoots Carl Grimes, Hershel helps Carl and Carl's father Rick, with his group being introduced to the Greene family. Maggie has her eyes on Glenn for a bit and takes notice to his attraction for Carol. At night, she and Glenn share a discussion on the porch about relationships, and it eventually leads to the two of them having sex. They remain close after that and almost immediately begin to develop more than just casual feelings for each other. She is deeply distraught over the deaths of some of her siblings after the barn attack but is comforted by Glenn and the two of them have sex once more. In the morning, however, Hershel catches the two in bed and lashes out at Glenn, provoking Maggie to defend both him and herself, exclaiming how she should be in control of her own life. When Hershel orders the survivor group to leave, Maggie is able to convince him to let Glenn stay because of her new found love for him. Safety Behind Bars After finding the prison Rick sets back out to the Greene family farm, inviting them to stay at the prison. When Maggie, Glenn, and her family realize that the farm is becoming increasingly treacherous, they accept Rick's invitation to join the rest of the survivor group at a nearby semi-abandoned prison. There, life seems to be bearable. Maggie and Glenn continue to have sex, and both of them decide to cut their hair (with Glenn resorting to shaving all of it off) to further help themselves adjust to the new world. Her father comes to terms with her relationship with Glenn and promises he won't be a burden to her. After Maggie's family sees her new haircut Rachel and Susie beg Maggie to take them there so that they can cut their hair. Hershel consents. While staying at the prison, tragedy strikes as she and Hershel stumble upon the mutilated corpses of her two sisters. She is distraught over the deaths and remains in a state of shock for several hours. She initially wants to end her relationship with Glenn, fearing that he'll die just like most of her other siblings. Glenn attempts to console her, and eventually makes her see the light. After Patricia lets Thomas, who committed the murders, out of his cell, he attempts to kill her. Maggie approaches Thomas from behind and unloads six rounds into his back. She tells the group that it made her feel better, and soon, she returns mostly to being her old self (though she's a bit more hardened). The Heart's Desire Maggie and Glenn test Glenn's idea of stabbing the walkers in the head through the fence and it seems to work. Glenn moves into the same cell as Maggie. When Hershel informs Maggie of Allen's death, he gives her permission to be in a relationship with Glenn. Maggie, along with Glenn, try to calm Tyreese and Rick to stop them from fighting. The Best Defense Maggie and Glenn find the prison armory full of weapons and riot gear and show the group what they have found. At the generator room, Hershel, Maggie, and Axel are looking for the fuel tank. Axel finds it, and starts pouring in the gas. They start to talk about Rick and the others, and Axel says they might come back. He remembers Maggie is missing Glenn and apologizes. Maggie says it's okay. Maggie says they might be able to watch a movie, but, Hershel asks where to start it. Maggie and Axel later decide what movie they should watch. This Sorrowful Life After leaving Woodbury, Glenn tells Rick that he would never have said anything about the prison for Maggie's safety. When Glenn, Michonne, and Rick return to the prison and find it overrun, Glenn becomes very concerned for Maggie's safety. They eventually find the rest of the group safe, Glenn is very happy when he finds Maggie. Maggie says that she had been worried about him. Later Maggie and Glenn can be seen talking, but Glenn runs out when he smells smoke. He sees Axel and Tyreese burning the bodies of the walkers. Glenn asks them not to burn the female bodies. They agree. Glenn checks all the female corpses and finds what he is looking for; a wedding ring. Glenn then approaches Hershel, asking for his approval of the marriage. Hershel agrees but asks Glenn not to get Maggie pregnant. Maggie is later seen when Glenn proposes to him. Maggie jokingly rejects him and then tells him "of course, I'll marry you," they embrace and tell each other that they love each other. At the meeting Rick holds Glenn announces that him and Maggie are getting married. The Calm Before Billy asks Patricia if she would attend Maggie and Glenn's wedding. Patricia says she wasn't invited. Billy then reminds her that there were no invitations. Glenn and Maggie can later be seen at their wedding. Maggie and Glenn say their vows and Hershel marries them. They are next seen talking about the wedding and Maggie's "dress" being an orange jumpsuit. Maggie then jumps on top of Glenn and they have sex. Maggie, Glenn, Axel, Michonne , Andrea, and Tyreese then leave for the National Guard Station for supplies. Maggie is seen with Glenn, Axel, Michonne, Andrea, and Tyreese looting a Wal-Mart after they leave the Nation Guard Station. Before leaving the are approached by a group of men from Woodbury . When Glenn approaches on of the men, Cooper , Cooper recognizes him and shoots him in the chest. Maggie screams and runs over to him, thinking he is dying in her arms. Glenn later wakes up and takes off his bulletproof vest revealing the bruise. Maggie hugs him, relieved. Maggie can been seen unloading the supplies from a truck and is next seen during target practice. Maggie and Andrea joke about Tyreese's poor skills with a gun. Maggie and Glenn talk about the idea of Maggie being pregnant. Glenn seems opposed to the idea and is worried about Maggie's health during pregnancy. Andrea collects a group to retrieve a roamer for Alice to conduct experiments on, Andrea gives them a speech on how dangerous the roamers are, but Maggie blows her off. Maggie tells Hershel about her lack of faith saying that "we're surrounded by proof that the bible is wrong" Hershel is disappointed and tells her that this could be proof of it being right. Hershel tells her, "It's all about faith, honey. And my faith a'int ever been stronger". Maggie and Glenn can been seen at Carol's funeral. Maggie tells Glenn that she wants to have a baby, and Glenn finally agrees. They have sex. Maggie can be seen with the rest of the group when the Governor and his men approach the prison. Made To Suffer When The Governor from Woodbury attacks the prison with his followers, with their lives being in grave danger, Maggie, Glenn, and Sophia decided to follow Dale, Andrea, and the twin boys in their plan to escape before it was too late. Before they left in the RV, she tearfully embraces her father one last time, who had decided to stay at the prison along with her brother, to fight back against the Governor's assault. She was comforted and reassured by him and then sent on her way. Here We Remain They fled back to Hershel's Farm and stayed there temporarily. At that point in time, Sophia looked up to Maggie as a parental figure and began to pretend that she actually was her mother. Maggie, despite being concerned for the girl's well-being, found it the perfect substitute for her previous wanting of a child, and thus she and Glenn guarded over her. She and Glenn later came across Rick, his son Carl, and Michonne. Her initial happiness was suddenly turned into grief when she found out that neither her father nor her brother managed to survive the attack. This news tore her apart, as well as living in the farm which held so many memories of the past. What We Become Struggling to cope with the death of her father and brother, she eventually decided she could no longer handle all the death in her world and attempted to commit suicide by hanging herself in the woods. Glenn tried to rescue her by cutting the ropes and even trying to perform CPR. Abraham, however, one of the new survivors, didn't want to take a chance and tried to shoot Maggie in the head. Rick threatened to shoot Abraham in retaliation and with the tension reaching dangerous levels, Maggie awakens from her blackout. She feels ashamed of what she did, largely due to the fact that she abandoned Sophia. Fear The Hunters Glenn later talks to Maggie about why she hanged herself, about her depression over losing her family and their inability to conceive. Maggie then told Glenn that she did know she loved him and that he is what has been and will continue to be keeping her strong; not only for Sophia, but, for herself in general. Life Among Them Maggie quickly adjusts to life inside the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and adapts well to the community (more so than some of the others within the group). She becomes closer to Sophia than before, and further develops the position of mother to her. However, she becomes increasingly clingy and worried about Glenn, and shows a growing dislike for him going on supply runs or any missions that place him in danger. Their marital problems are further complicated by a lack of intimacy since her suicide attempt and Glenn eventually airs his frustration with Maggie's changes in attitude, to which she admits her continuing insecurity and melancholy after the incident. They make up not long after that and return to being a loving family of three. Too Far Gone Maggie and Glenn's relationship becomes strained. First, Glenn argues over Maggie not wanting to have sex, but, she claims she can't due to her attempted suicide weeks earlier. Later, when Rick shoots and kills Peter Anderson, Glenn and Maggie argue over whether or not to see what the shot was for. Glenn eventually leaves, against Maggie's will. No Way Out When a large herd of zombies break into the Safe-Zone, Maggie and Sophia stay behind in Rick's house, as the group attempts to make an escape, mainly because both Maggie and Sophia are slow runners and would never make it. Maggie, wanting to protect Sophia, chooses to stay behind. Oddly enough, with the thanks of Rick and Michonne, inspiring the citizens to fight back, the zombies are killed off. She later shows signs of being suicidal again after arguing with Glenn, only to explain a few hours later that it was nothing and that he shouldn't worry. We Find Ourselves Glenn apologizes to Maggie for leaving her in the midst of the roamer attack, but, Maggie accepts that he did what he had to. Maggie then has 'survivors guilt'. Maggie and Glenn hug, and Glenn tells Maggie that he loves her. Upon the community running low on food, Rick decides to send Glenn out for a run, but, Maggie convinces Rick to send Heath out instead, so Glenn can take a break and stay with her. Later, Glenn is confused as to why he isn't being sent out for the supply run, and Rick tells him that Maggie wanted him to stay behind. Glenn understands. After Glenn is attacked by Nicholas, he protects Maggie and Sophia by locking them in the bathroom. A Larger World While Glenn is off visiting the Hilltop Colony with Rick, Andrea, and Michonne, Maggie is seen complaining about stomach pains; when asked by a concerned Abraham, she claims it is nothing to worry about. Something To Fear It is later revealed that Maggie is actually pregnant, which she happily tells Glenn after he returns from Hilltop. Glenn pitches the idea for them to move to the Hilltop because he fears that Alexandria is not safe enough for their unborn baby as well as Sophia. Despite some hesitation, Maggie eventually agrees. Unfortunately on the way there, Glenn is brutally killed by Negan as an initiation of Alexandria joining under the rule of the Saviors. After Glenn's tragic death, Maggie begins to beat Rick and blames him for the death of Glenn and not doing anything about it despite the fact that they would all be killed if Rick had done anything. Carl then pulls a gun out on her, but, is stopped by Sophia. Rick tries to apologize, but, Maggie stops Rick before he can. She and Sophia continue on to the Hilltop with Rick, Michonne, Heath, and Glenn's corpse. Maggie has Glenn's body buried at the Hilltop and tells Rick that Glenn was right about the Hilltop. Maggie then says goodbye to Rick and asks him not to let Negan get away with what he did. Maggie and Sophia proceed to start a life of their own at the Hilltop. March To War Weeks later, she is seen mourning on Glenn's grave. She is greeted by Brianna, and the two talk about how the apocalypse changed their personalities. Later that day, she goes to Harlan Carson, Hilltop's doctor, who tells her that the pregnancy is going well. Back to their room, Sophia tells Maggie that she doesn't like Hilltop, which Maggie replies that it's their home now. Paul suddenly appears, initially she storms off at him, but, later stays calm after hearing that Rick wants her to be part of the plan against the Saviors. She is then introduced to Earl Sutton, Hilltop's blacksmith, who agrees in crafting a combat knife for her "just for emergencies." Paul then goes off to find Kal, who turned out to have left to warn the Saviors about Rick and Paul's plan. All Out War - Part One When the war between Rick's army and the Saviors finally begins, Maggie is seen at the Hilltop gates asking why Gregory is playing dumb, when Paul had already told him all of this before he left. Eventually, Gregory is angered when Maggie continues to question him and tries to leave, saying that what Rick's done is ruining what they've done, but, Maggie refuses to let up. She blatantly says that what he's done is only towards himself and when Gregory says that Negan is reasonable, she angrily reminds him that Negan killed Glenn and punches him. She then turns to the rest of the Hilltop assembled and reminds them that they asked Rick in the first place to eliminate Negan and that is what he's trying to do. When Gregory feebly tries to object, Maggie tells him to "shut the fuck up before I hit you again!" She says that this may be their only chance to fight against Negan and that this way of life isn't one she wants her children to grow up in. Maggie continues by saying Rick knows Negan can be beaten if they all band together to fight his tyranny and that he's someone they can trust in doing what's right for everyone, proclaiming "I believe in Rick Grimes." All Out War - Part Two Maggie is seen leading a band of Hilltop survivors to the Safe-Zone, including Kal. After dispatching Negan and his men, Maggie and Kal enter Alexandria. Maggie meets up with Rick and tells him that she has a community with her, and explains that she is now the leader of the Hilltop, then Rick passes out. Maggie attempts to help him from falling, along with Andrea. After returning to the Hilltop, Brianna explains to Maggie that the food supply is dwindling down, and now with the residents from Alexandria joining, it will be even worse. Maggie tells her that she is not in charge, however, Brianna informs her that she punched Gregory, convinced everyone that they should fight back, and lead them to Alexandria and back, adding that she is now officially in charge, and everyone knows it. A New Beginning Two years after the war against The Saviors, Maggie continues to lead the Hilltop with new rules. Her child, Hershel Greene is also born and is now two years old. When Rick returns to the Hilltop, she accepts him back and is happy to learn Carl will be staying at the Hilltop. She introduces Rick and Carl to Hershel and showing them around the community. Whispers Into Screams Maggie sees Carl and Sophia together at dinner, and Brianna humorously hints at a Grimes/Greene marriage in the future. Life And Death Maggie is alarmed to learn that Carl has fled the Hilltop and calls a meeting. Aside from Carl's safety, Maggie expresses her concern that the Whisperers may assume that she sent Carl to spy on them and will bring trouble back to the Hilltop. Later, she realizes that she has bigger problems to deal with it at the Hilltop, namely, Gregory and the possible discontentment from some of the inhabitants with her leadership, and says that Carl is on his own. After a long discussion with Paul, she agrees that Gregory must die, as he is too much of a liability. Later at his hanging, she explains why she killed Gregory to the Hilltop residents. When her, Sophia and the residents from the other communities go to Alexandria for the fair, Maggie tells Rick about Carl and that he is missing. Rick is initially angry with her, but she explains that she had bigger problems with Gregory, though she doesn't reveal that she hung him. Maggie is later seen looking for Oscar, unaware that he had been killed by Alpha. No Turning Back Maggie, Harlan Carson, and Paul are seen banging on Eugene and Rosita's door. She seems relieved when Eugene answers. She says that she thought that Eugene and Rosita had also been missing. Eugene then says that Rosita isn't there and that he thought she was at the fair. Eugene storms out looking for her. Maggie then asks Paul, "What the hell is going on here?" After Rick tells the crowd at the fair what has happened to the 12 missing people, Marco calls Rick a pussy and then suggests that Maggie could lead all the communities, as she knows how to take care of a situation. Rick asks Maggie what he meant by that. Maggie admits to killing Gregory. After finding out that Maggie executed Gregory, Rick becomes enraged, telling her that she is ruining everything they have built, asking her how far back she wants to go. Maggie then says that Rick has snapped and he is unable to lead. This causes Rick to punch Maggie in the face with his cane. Maggie retaliates and beats Rick to the ground, saying that this isn't her fault. Paul pulls Maggie away from Rick and she immediately feels remorse and apologizes. Paul suggests that they both need some rest and they go their separate ways. Later, a panicking Maggie finds Rick beaten up and covered in blood, Rick is taken to Dr. Carson's house where he is surrounded by Jesus, Maggie, and Michonne. Maggie tries to convince Rick to go back in and get cleaned up and recover. Rick states, "They need to see me like this." After Rick makes his speech, Maggie is seen chanting "RICK GRIMES!" with the rest of the crowd. Call To Arms Maggie leaves Jesus in Rick's service and promises ten or more soldiers for the Militia as they head back to the Hilltop. Riding ahead to take a break from the group, Maggie runs into Andrea, and she informs her that Alexandria is now safe for Carl and Lydia to return, though Andrea tells her they've decided to stay. Upon their return to the Hilltop, Maggie informs Carl that they're safe to return, but Carl decides that he and Lydia will remain at the Hilltop. Maggie is later tending to the horses with Brianna, when she laments her worries about not knowing the ongoings of the battle. She is shocked to hear Michonne screaming "OPEN THE GATE!", who has an injured and not breathing Aaron with her. The Whisperer War Maggie is seen discussing with Michonne how many troops she can send to Alexandria. Michonne asks Maggie if she's sure she wants to send so many troops, to which Maggie replies she wishes she could sparse more. Dante approaches and jokingly assures her that he'll protect her. Later, Maggie and Brianna discuss Dante. Dante confesses to Maggie his feelings for her, but Maggie tells him while she likes him and thinks he is nice, she only has room in her heart for her late husband Glenn. As the Hilltop catches fire, Maggie runs to look for and evacuate Hershel and Sophia. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Maggie has killed: *Thomas Richards *Davis (Caused or Direct) *Gregory (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed Saviors. Relationships What initially started off as a casual no-strings-attached affair quickly turned into a loving and genuine relationship. After getting Hershel's permission, Glenn proposes to Maggie in their Prison cell. They get married later on in a ceremony officiated by Hershel. Whenever Maggie doubted herself, Glenn was always there to comfort and reassure her. After Carol's demise, Maggie and Glenn took it upon themselves to adopt Sophia. Glenn stayed strong with Maggie after the loss of her father and brother, and comforted her in her time of struggle. Once the group find Alexandria, the two move into a house with Sophia and try to assimilate in the safe zone. On a run to the Hilltop Colony, Glenn is selected at random and then brutally murdered in front of Maggie by Negan, the charismatic leader of the Saviors. Maggie was emotionally devastated, and moved with Sophia to the Hilltop after burying Glenn. Maggie continues to honor her marriage to Glenn by choosing not to pursue another relationship as she mentions to Andrea she'll be alone until her last day and rejects the advances of Hilltop resident Dante. Rick Grimes These two are seen talking very often. It can be seen though that Rick cares about Maggie a lot, due to both her innocence and the fact that she means the world to Glenn. Maggie, like the rest of the group, looks up to him as their leader. Rick knocked Maggie over when the Woodbury Army was shooting at them, saving her life. When Maggie was unconscious and presumed dead after she attempted suicide, Abraham wanted to kill her, but Rick prevented him from making any moves, believing her to still be alive. After Glenn's brutal death, Maggie's relationship with Rick takes a very heavy blow as she is furious at Rick and assaults him for not trying to stop Negan, even though it would have resulted in them all being killed. While rallying Hilltop residents, Maggie says she believes in Rick, showing that despite what happened between them she still has faith in his plan. Since the end of "All Out War", their relationship has been strengthened as the leaders of the two communities and as friends. After Rick finds out about Gregory being executed by Maggie for "treason", he accused her of setting herself up as an unchallenged God to her people. Maggie, still sore about Rick allowing Negan to live while she believed death was the better option for them, defended her choice to have Gregory hanged from a tree for the community to see. A fight broke out between the two, where both attacked each other with everything they had, but when the fight ended, the two apologized to each other. Sophia When Carol died in the prison, Maggie and Glenn took it upon themselves to raise Sophia as their own, they eventually adopted her and Maggie was always with Sophia, and loved her as her own child, when the group had to make a run out of the place that they were staying Maggie opted to stay behind with Sophia stating that the pair weren't fast and would only slow them down. Sophia later acknowledges that Maggie and Glenn are her adoptive parents. After Glenn's death, they moved The Hilltop. Hershel Greene (Father) Maggie loved her father, and lived with him and her siblings at his farm. Hershel initially disapproved of Maggie and Glenn's relationship, but, after time he accepts Glenn into his family and treats him like a son. Hershel officiates Maggie and Glenn's wedding in the Prison cafeteria. Upon learning about the deaths of Hershel and Billy, Maggie is distraught, and attempts suicide. After time she came over this and moved on. In memory of Hershel, she names her son after him. Rachel and Susie Greene Maggie did not interact much with Rachel and Susie, it is presumed they had a normal sibling bond. Maggie cried with Hershel, and Billy, when they were murdered. Lacey Greene Maggie and Lacey were very close sisters, this is shown by how Maggie used to share a room with Lacey for comfort and protection showing she trusted her a lot. Maggie also was seen crying at Lacey's funeral and later attempted to commit suicide after Lacey's death and the rest of her family. Billy Greene Maggie loved her younger brother dearly. They were often seen playing basketball and doing other things together. After hearing of Billy and Hershel's murder, she was severely depressed and lost the will to live, even attempting suicide, but, failing. Gregory Maggie at first respected Gregory for his capacity as leader of the Hilltop community. However, she gradually began to dislike him, in no small part, because he didn't oppose Negan, Glenn's killer, and tried to sneak a look at her during her exam. It was revealed in Issue 122 that Maggie has taken over leadership of the Hilltop. Brianna Brianna introduces herself to Maggie when the latter is at Glenn's grave, they both have a conversation about how they lost people, and how it feels after months and years into the apocalypse. Maggie seemed grateful for Brianna consoling her. Maggie and Brianna were later seen talking again as they watched Sophia and Brianna's son play together. Aaron Aaron and Maggie appear to have a good relationship. Maggie trusted Aaron and Eric with Buttons and the other horse, showing Maggie trusts him. When Buttons was stolen, Aaron apologized and Maggie was quick to forgive him and asked how Eric was doing after he was stabbed by the thief. Earl Sutton Earl seemed friendly towards Maggie and was happily willing to make her a custom knife, he was also very charming towards her, kissing her hand. Maggie admires Earl's dedication to helping out with the war, taking note of him working 24/7 and not taking a rest. Dante Dante is shown to have feelings for Maggie. Though they aren't reciprocated, he is nonetheless loyal to Maggie and respects her leadership. Dante will confess to Maggie about his feeling for her, Maggie tells him he nice and only thinks of him as a friend. Carl Grimes Maggie and Carl rarely interact, until Carl moves to the hilltop. She is grateful when Carl saves Sophia from two bullies. However when she discovers that he nearly killed them, she locks him up, but seems reluctant to do so. When Sophia explains the situation Maggie releases Carl and let's him guard Lydia. She begins to grow annoyed by Carl when he refuses to return Lydia to her mother, Alpha, telling him she was with Lydia with one day and to let it go. When Carl leaves the Hilltop and go after Lydia, Maggie says she's rarely concerned about his safety, more worried that The Whisperers will think she sent Carl to spy on them. Paul Monroe Maggie and Jesus are close friends. When Gregory poisoned Maggie, Jesus came to her side and kicked Gregory making him bash his head on a shelf. Gregory then looks scared and Jesus goes to Maggie and holds her, Jesus then tells Gregory he's a "fucking dead man" and Maggie tells him not to kill Gregory. After this, Jesus is seen by her side very often. Andrea Maggie and Andrea are shown to have a good friendship. Though they rarely interacted prior to All Out War, Andrea was seen comforting Maggie after Glenn's death, reflecting on how the new world effects everyone, noting how Maggie has become stronger since Glenn's death. She is shown to respect Maggie and vice versa. Hershel Greene (Son) Hershel is Maggie's son. It is shown that Maggie loves him very much, like any mother would her son. Brandon Rose Maggie was angry at Brandon for his attack on Sophia but put this personal anger aside when dealing with the boys families after they in-turn were beaten by Carl. Later in a discussion with Carl (who Maggie placed in a cell for his attack on the boys) Maggie explains that Brandon is an asshole but that he is still young and growing up and will one day be productive members of their society. Later when Sophia awakes and explains what happened Maggie enters Brandon and his friend's room, calling the two unconscious boys "fucking monsters", she then releases Carl from his cell. Maggie does acknowledge that Carl crossed a line and would need counselling but this was most likely to help Carl rather than to punish him. }} Appearances Trivia *Maggie is the third longest living female character in the Comic Series, behind Andrea and Sophia. **Maggie is also currently the longest living character in the Comic Series, who is not apart of the original group. *Maggie mentioned in early issues that she was 19. As of Issue 130, it's been over 4 years since the original Atlanta group crossed paths with the Greene farm, making Maggie 23 years old. *Other than her child and adopted daughter, Maggie is the last known surviving member of the Greene Family. *In #122's Letter Hacks, it was confirmed by Robert Kirkman that Maggie's last name remains Greene so the Greene family tree does not die out, and because Glenn's surname is nonexistent in the book. *Glenn and Maggie's relationship was the longest running relationship in the Comic Series, beginning at #10 and ending at #100, with Glenn's death. Their marriage is also the first official marriage to take place after the apocalypse, followed by Eugene Porter and Rosita Espinosa's marriage. *Maggie is one of the known female characters to have given birth in the apocalypse, the other one being Lori Grimes. Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Walking Dead Characters Greene, Maggie Greene, Maggie Category:Leaders Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Prison